Mobile communication terminals depend in their functionality highly on the effectiveness of the user interface. One aspect of the user interface is the ability to notify the user. Such notification has in the past mainly been based on audio signals. In recent years the ability to notify the user of incoming calls the user with a vibrator has become popular.
GB 2 361 798 discloses a mobile communication terminal in which combinations of display colors or lighting notify an incoming call. The data for changes in lighting is stored in a RAM. A light driver independently drives the plurality of LEDs according to the data stored in the RAM when a call is received.